UA staff love
by anime26
Summary: What if izuku had an older sister who was a pro-hero and A teacher UA?, what if she was the main reason Aizawa decided not to expel the younger midoriya.
1. MY OC

** UA STAFF LOVE**

**What if Izuku had an older sister who was both a pro-hero and A teacher at UA, what if she was the main reason Aizawa decided not to expel the younger midoriya. **

**Hello everyone, recently i've been into My Hero Academia. My favorite character is Aizawa he is such a badass character anyway I decided to make up my own OC. **

**disclaimer : I don't own My Hero Academia or its characters, I just own Kira.**

**name : Kira Midoriya **

**age : 27**

**hair color : green with black highlights**

**eye color : blue with flecks of green**

**quirk : transformation**

**hero name : miss chameleon**

**jobs : pro-hero, UA teacher**

**family : Mother Inko Midoriya, Younger brother Izuku midoriya**

**Kira is older sister of Izuku Midoriya and is rather protective of him and will hurt anyone who would even looks at him the wrong way. She is strong, beautiful and smart and can hold her own in A fight.**

** Everyone in class 1-A loves her like a big sister, however their hoomroom teacher feels a different kind of love for her.**


	2. Chapter 1

** UA STAFF LOVE**

**What if Izuku had an older sister who was a Pro-hero and A teacher at UA? What if she was the main reason Aizawa decided not to expel the younger midoriya.**

** Hello anime26 here with a new story for all of you, lately I've been into My Hero Academia. it is an amazing anime with lots of interesting characters. My favorite character is Shota Aizawa also known as pro-hero Eraserhead, he is such a badass character. Anyway, I decided to make up my own OC, hope you all enjoy.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia or it's characters, I only own My OC Kira midoriya.**

** Chapter One**

**"Midoriya here take this and go see the old lady" Shota Aizawa handed Izuku Midoriya a nurse's pass.**

** "make sure you all pick up a syllabus from the classroom, that's all for today" Aizawa walked away.**

**"Aizawa that was a dirty trick." All might said disapprovingly with a frown.**

** "All might shouldn't you be heading to a press conference?" Aizawa asked.**

** "You intended to expel young Midoriya right from the start and yet you didn't which means you sense the same potential in young midoriya that I do," All Might said with a huge smile.**

** "What is this about? it almost sounds like you've been in his corner the whole time" Aizawa said before walking away from the number 1 hero "He doesn't have zero potential I'll give him that, if that were the case I would have sent him straight home after class without a second thought, there's nothing crueler than letting a dream end midway" the erasure hero told the other man.**

**Besides there is another reason I didn't expel him right away, Aizawa thought to himself.**

** "Eraser" A female voice called out his hero name looking toward the voice finding the form of his co-worker Kira Midoriya or Miss Chameleon and who happened to be Izuku Midoriya's older sister and woman that Shota Aizawa pro-hero Eraserhead was very much in love with.**

**"I know how you are and I know that wasn't a logical ruse like you said it was, You intended to expel Izuku so I'm warning you right now don't mess with my little brother, He worked his tail off to get into this school and I'll be damned if anything stands between him and his dream," Kira said before walking away from the older hero**

** Aizawa just watched as she walked away from him before leaning against the wall sighing.**

**after school**

** "Alright the school day is finally over whose up for some drinks and karaoke?" the voice hero known as Present Mic asked in a very excited voice **

**"Mic would you calm down, we go every year since Kira was hired onto the teaching staff," Midnight said looking from her computer.**

**"yeah but now it's our tradition, besides it's also All Might's first day here as a teacher so there is more reason to celebrate." Mic had said with very loud enthusiastic words.**

**Suddenly Aizawa's scarf was wrapped around the loud hero "you're too loud some of us are trying to nap.**

** "Sorry Shota, but since your awake are you up for tonight?" Mic asked his best friend.**

**Aizawa gave his answer as A Short "no" the erasure hero would rather go home and relax.**

**"Oh come on Shota we're young let's live a little" Mic said slinging his arm around the raven-haired man's shoulders.**

** "Mic we were young fifteen years ago, Now we're thirty, time to act your age," Aizawa said shrugging off the voice hero's arm before sitting down at his desk.**

**"I don't wanna, oh hey Kira you're coming tonight right?" Mic called out when someone entered the staff room the name made Aizawa lookup.**

** "Of course I'm coming, I'm going to check on my brother in recovery girls office, see if he wants a ride home, then I'll head home and change and meet everyone later" **

** "Are you joining us tonight All Might?" Kira asked the number one hero who was in his normal form since his time had run out for the day**

**"Sure I could use some relaxation," the number one hero said smiling at his successor's sister making her giggle.**

** "Sweet I'll see you guys later Kira said and left the room not noticing she was being watched.**

**Recovery Girl office**

** "Hey, Recovery Girl is Izuku still Asleep?" Kira asked the elder hero.**

**"You just missed him, deary, " Recovery girl answered while going through some paperwork "If you hurry you can still catch up to him" **

** "Thanks, RG I appreciate it," Kira said with a smile before leaving to find her brother.**

**She found him leaving the school grounds she was about to call out to him when she noticed that he wasn't alone he was walking with two other students she had recognized from the entrance exam Tenya Iida and Ochaco Ururaka both in class 1-A with Izuku **

**Kira couldn't believe it her little brother who had no friends since he was four when diagnosed as quirkless was walking home with two of his classmates and he was talking and smiling, It warmed her heart. Izuku was happy that just made her want for him to succeed all that much more he can keep that smile on his face.**

**2 hours later**

** Shouta Aizawa stood outside of the establishment his co-workers decided to come to. **

**He had changed his mind about not coming when he heard Kira ask All Might if he was joining everyone else tonight for some drinks and karaoke.**

** It pissed him off that All Might could get Kira to laugh so easily made him want to pummel that big rediculous grin he always has. But he was sure that would give Kira the wrong view of him then what she already had of him.**

**"This is ridiculous and illogical, I didn't even have come" Aizawa thought to himself and looked down at himself he was in his civilian attire Dark jeans, navy blue long-sleeved v-neck shirt, black shoes, and his long black hair was pulled up out of his face.**

** "Well since I'm here I might as well go in and bare with Hizashi's moronic self," Aizawa told himself taking a deep breath and goes inside. **

**There's chapter One, hope you all enjoy this and tell me what you all think, please rate and review.**


	3. chapter 2

UA Staff Love

Hey everyone, since A lot of you enjoy the 1st chapter, here's chapter 2 of UA Staff Love. I hope you like it as much as the 1st.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC.

Chapter Two

"Shouta you're here, I thought you said you weren't going to come tonight?" Hizashi Yamada shouted as he glomped on his best friend as soon as he came through the door.

"I only came because I knew you would have called me sooner or later begging me to come, I figured I'd save myself the headache" Aizawa fibbed looking around for Kira. She wasn't even here yet. Sighing the erasure hero went to sit down next to snipe.

"Hey everyone sorry I'm late, look who I ran into outside." Kira's voice ran out.

Looking behind him, Aizawa saw Kira walking toward their table. She had changed out of her hero costume and was now wearing dark skinny jeans, A racerback purple tank top with the phases of the moon printed on the front, black low-heeled boots her jeans tucked into them. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail and her make-up was light and natural.

She always looked cute but right now she looked positively beautiful it took a moment for the erasure hero to remember to take a breath.

He then noticed that All Might was right behind her standing to close to Kira for Aizawa's liking. "Alright everyone is here let's get this party started Shouted Hizashi as Kira and the symbol of peace sat down.

When Yamada said everyone was here Kira was surprised to see Aizawa here when he said wasn't coming. "what made you change your mind about coming?" she asked the raven-haired man next to her despite being angry with him, She was curious.

"The loud mouth would've started calling me and wouldn't have stopped until I agreed to come, I'm saving myself the headache," Aizawa told the same fib he had told Hizashi not wanting her to know that she was the reason he came.

Giggling "Yep that sounds like something Yamada would do," Kira said accepting the soda Nemuri knowing that the younger hero wasn't that big of an alcohol drinker.

"Thanks, Nemuri" Kira said taking a drink of the soda.

"Alright whose going up and singing first?" Kan asked sitting down with his beer.

"I think the youngest person here should" Snipe said before everyone looks at Kira.

"Why me, why not the new person," Kira said pointing to Toshinori which in turn made the symbol of peace cough in surprise thirteen who was sitting next to him patted his back.

"Sorry girl but out of all of us you have the best singing voice," Nemuri said from across from her.

"Kira, Kira, Kira" Yamada got the entire table chanting her name even All Might and Aizawa got roped into it.

sigh "I hate you all," Kira said before standing up and head to the stage. Picking A song the hero grabs the microphone taking a deep breath the song starts.

Wake Me Up

Avicii

Feeling my way through the darkness

Guided by a beating heart

I can't tell where the journey will end

But I know where to start

They tell me I'm too young to understand

They say I'm caught up in a dream

Well life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes

Well that's fine by me

"Wow she has a great singing voice," Toshinori said with A smile.

"Why do you think I suggested that she go first, out of all of us Ectoplasm and her have great singing voices," Snipe told him.

"That's pretty much why we have one of them go first so they can pump us up to get up there and have fun," Kan said with a huge smile.

So wake me up when it's all over

When I'm wiser and I'm older

All this time I was finding myself

And I didn't know I was lost

I tried carrying the weight of the world

But I only have two hands

Hope I get the chance to travel the world

But I don't have any plans

Wish that I could stay forever this young

Not afraid to close my eyes

Life's a game made for everyone

And love is the prize

Aizawa wasn't even paying attention to the conversation he was too focused on the younger teacher on the stage having fun.

[2x]

So wake me up when it's all over

When I'm wiser and I'm older

All this time I was finding myself

And I didn't know I was lost

Didn't know I was lost

I didn't know I was lost

I didn't know I was lost

I didn't know (didn't know, didn't know)

The song came to an end and everyone cheered making Kira take a bow and jump off the stage.

"Awesome as always Kira," Yamada said as he hugged her making her laugh and making Aizawa want to smack his friend upside his head.

"Thanks, Hizashi, alright whose next," Kira said as she turned to face the rest of her co-workers before looking at the newest teacher "How about you Toshinori," she said making everyone turn toward the older blonde hero.

"great idea girlie, Toshinori you've been picked," Nemuri said.

"What but I'm not that great of a musician," Toshinori said waving his hands trying to get out of not going up to the stage.

"Toshinori, Toshinori, Toshinori" Hizashi started chanting his name once again getting everyone involved until finally the blond man just sighs and stands up making everyone cheer.

"Hey, should we pick his song just spice it up," Ectoplasm asked.

"That's a great idea Ecto, I'll pick it," Kira said going back onto the stage to pick the song.

"you guys are all terrible, Toshinori said glaring at all of them.

"Alright toshinori, I have your song all picked out so just have fun with it," Kira said as she waited for him to come onto the stage before hitting play "you know Boulevard Of Broken Dreams by Green Day right?" she asked.

"Yeah I know it the older man said

"Alrighty," Kira said hitting play and getting off the stage and goes to her seat as the song starts.

Boulevard Of Broken Dreams

Green Day

I walk a lonely road

The only one that I have ever known

Don't know where it goes

But it's home to me and I walk alone

I walk this empty street

On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams

Where the city sleeps

And I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me

'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah

Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah

I'm walking down the line

That divides me somewhere in my mind

On the borderline

Of the edge and where I walk alone

Read between the lines

Of what's fucked up and everything's alright

Check my vital signs

To know I'm still alive and I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me

'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah

Ah-ah, ah-ah

I walk alone

I walk a...

I walk this empty street

On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams

Where the city sleeps

And I'm the only one and I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me

'Til then I walk alone...

Everyone was silent until the song ended when it did all the teachers went crazy except Aizawa but he was impressed though that yagi could sing like that.

"Yagi that was amazing, I didn't know you could sing like that" Kira rushed up to hug the new teacher.

"Thanks, Kira that was quite fun," Yagi said hugging the young woman back.

Everyone spends the next few hours drinking and having fun just hanging out.

"I'll be back I need to use the girl's room," Kira said getting up from the table.

"Hey there cutie how about you and I have a drink together," a random guy asked grabbing her wrist.

"No thanks," Kira said trying to get him to let go of her wrist however it just made him grip her wrist tighter making her wince.

"Oh come on babe just one drink," the guy said.

"The answer is no, now let go before you get hurt," Kira said getting angry.

"Yeah what are you going to do to me?" the guy said not noticing someone coming up behind him.

"No her, but I will if you don't let go of her right now" A very pissed off Shota Aizawa.

There you go, folks, chapter 2 tell me what you think. please rate and review. I don't own wake me up or boulevard of broken dreams they belong to their writers.


	4. Chapter 3

UA Staff Love

Here is chapter three, Hope you all enjoy it. I am so excited for season 4.

disclaimer: I Don't own My Hero Academia or it's characters, I just own my OC Kira Midoriya.

chapter three

Seeing some random guy grab Kira's wrist pissed Shota Aizawa off, Getting out of his chair he went to help her. He knew Kira was A pro-hero and could take care of herself but he couldn't help it, Aizawa wanted to protect her it didn't matter if she got mad at him.

"Now let me go before you get hurt," Kira told the guy.

"And who's going to hurt me, You?" the guy said laughing as if he was hearing a funny joke.

"She won't be the only one if you don't get your hands off of her right now," Aizawa said trying to keep calm for Kira's sake.

"Let her go now," Aizawa said through clenched teeth trying extremely hard not throttle this guy.

"Make me" the guy responded with a smirk turning back to the babe he was trying to get to have a drink with him.

"Wrong thing to say asshole," Aizawa said grabbing the hand that held Kira's wrist and twisted it making it release the younger teacher's but also making the guy kneel on the ground in pain.

Once she was free Kira cradled her wrist and moved back a few steps away.

"Ouch man, what the hell is your deal?" the guy asked from his spot on the floor.

"My deal is you laid a hand on my friend and hurt her, which isn't a very good idea to do in front of me if we were anywhere else I'd kick your ass without a second thought but since I'm pretty sure Kira would rather forget this ever happened,

Here's what you're going to do, you are going to look her straight in the eye and apologize and mean it after that you're not going to come anywhere near her the rest of the time we are here, Am I understood?" Aizawa said telling the guy.

Kira was watching the interaction, she knew that Aizawa had a protective side to him, but she never considered that he would come to her defense with how she acted towards him this afternoon.

"I'm sorry" the apology caught Kira's attention and brought her attention back to the guy who was staring at her waiting for her response.

"Thank you for the apology," Kira said leaving to head to the bathroom.

"Good now get out of here," Aizawa said letting go of the man. and the latter went back to his seat.

"Aizawa looked to where Kira went, thinking logically he went to the bar to see if they had any ice they could spear for her wrist.

Kira turned on the water to wash her hands and to soothe her wrist, she couldn't over what happened.

Aizawa knew she was a pro-hero and could take care of herself, however, she wasn't even mad that he had helped her instead she was flattered that he even came to her aide it made her heart thump wildly in her chest but also made her feel really crappy about how she had talked to him earlier today.

Sigh "I need to apologize to him," Kira said to herself and turned the water off. taking a look at her wrist it was still red and a little swollen.

"I'll have to go see recovery girl tomorrow," Kira told herself grabbing a paper towel and dried her hands she left the bathroom.

"How's your wrist" A voice sounded from beside the bathroom door making Kira scream.

Looking to where the voice came from she found Aizawa leaning against the wall.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" the younger teacher asked trying to get her breathing under control.

"You should always be aware of your surroundings, anyway your wrist?" Shota asked looking at her wrist to see that it was still pretty red.

"it's fine," Kira said looking at her wrist not noticing Aizawa walking up to her until he gently grabbed her wrist and put an icepack on it, making her look up seeing the erasure hero.

"You don't have to do that, I'm fine" trying to get him to let go however he kept a firm but gentle grip on it.

"Kira your wrist is still red and it's swollen," Aizawa said looking her in the the young woman blush hoping the older man wouldn't see it.

however, he did see it and thought it was pretty cute, "what's with the red face," He asked making her blush even harder.

they don't say anything else for a few minutes. "I'm sorry," Kira said not looking at him.

"For what?" Aizawa asked wondering why she was apologizing to him.

"For how I talked to you earlier today, I know you were just doing your job and that's how you do things but when I see someone mess with my baby brother," Kira said before she felt a hand on her head making her go speechless.

"Don't worry about it, I get the fact that you're a big sister who wants to protect their little sibling, Ingenium is the same way with his little brother?" The erasure hero said.

"Ingenium has a younger sibling, huh izuku is going to be excited to hear this" Kira said.

"They met today, they're both in my homeroom class" Aizawa said hoping she would get who he was talking about.

"Of course, Tenya Iida they look so much alike how could I have missed that," Kira said placing a hand on her head in stupidy.

"Anyway you don't have to apologize to me if anything I'm the one who should be apologizing to you I pissed you off by messing with your little brother, I may be an only child but I know better.

Smiling "yeah don't mess with my brother that is a very good way to piss me off, and you won't like it when I'm pissed off," Kira said with a small laugh.

"I'll keep that in mind," Aizawa said removing the ice glad to see that the swelling has gone down.

"How does it feel now?" Shota said keeping a gentle grip on her arm.

"A lot better thank you" kissing him on the cheek before walking back to their table leaving A shocked Shota Aizawa standing there with wide eyes.

Aizawa stood there for a minute hand on his cheek and smiled before going back to the table to enjoy the rest of the evening with his friends a co-workers.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm ready to call it a night" Vlad king said looking at everyone.

"Vlad is right we all have work tomorrow teaching the future heroes," All Might said standing up stretch.

"AWWWWW, I don't wanna go" both Hizashi and Nemuri whined and latched onto the table.

"Come on you guys, act your age this is ridiculous," Aizawa said as he and Kira got them off of the table.

"NOOOOOO" the pair held on until the other two managed to get them to let go and out to a cab to get them home.

"They're going to be such a pain in the ass tomorrow" Aizawa said not looking forward to dealing with his friends' hangovers.

Giggling "yep they are going to be a handful tomorrow," Kira said as they reached her car "do you need a ride home?" she asked the older teacher with A small smile.

"No thanks the night air should be good to sober me up a little bit," Aizawa said but in his head, he yelling at himself for rejecting her offer.

"Alright if you're sure, will you at least text me when you get home? I know you're a hero and can take care of yourself but I want to make sure you got home okay" Kira asked.

"You shouldn't have to worry but I'll text you anyway," Shota said earning a huge smile from the one he loved.

"Alright," Kira said unlocking the car but before she could open the door Aizawa opened it for her earning him another small smile. getting in the young woman buckled her seatbelt and started the car "I'll see you tomorrow." nodding his head the erasure hero closed the door and watched as she drove away.

"You have a soft spot for her don't you," a voice asked.

Looking toward the voice Shota found All Might standing there with a curious look on his face.

"Its none of you're business Toshi," Aizawa said and walked away from the number one hero.

45 minutes after she got home and showered, Kira received a text from Aizawa that he got home safely.

Smiling she texted him back telling him goodnight and sleep well, she plugged her phone into the charger and turned her light out, the last thought she had before she fell asleep was of the erasure hero.

There you go, chapter three is done. Hope you all enjoyed it please rate and review, see you next time.


	5. Chapter 4

UA Staff Love

Hello everyone anime26 here bringing you another chapter of UA Staff Love. I'm glad all of you are enjoying this story I'm having blast writing it.

Disclaimer: as always I don't own My Hero Academia or it's characters. I just own My OC Kira Midoriya.

chapter four

Kira arrived at UA the next morning. cutting the ignition to her car, she got out and locked it.

Nearing the teaching office Kira spotted the familiar black hair and capture weapon of Aizawa who was standing outside the room looking inside.

"Hey what's going on?" Kira asked him once she was close enough.

"Two nimrods are hungover" Aizawa answered looking at her.

Looking past him into the room she found both Present Mic and Midnight at their desks hunched over with their heads laying on folded arms and clothes askew.

Looking back at Aizawa, Kira noticed he had a mischevious glint in his dark eyes. Sigh "I know I'm not going to be able to talk you out of whatever you have planned and I'm not even going to try, so go ahead," Kira said.

Aizawa handed her his phone saying "record this for me" before he went into the room as quietly as he could. Standing at the end of the desks Shota activated his quirk so that Mic wouldn't be able to use his to hurt his or Kira's ears.

taking a deep breath Shota yelled out "HEYYYYY YOUUUUU GUYSSSSSS" then slammed his hands hard on a desk.

Making both Present Mic and Midnight yell and fall out of their chairs. Having the desired effect he wanted Shota deactivated his quirk and started laughing Kira coming to his side laughing as well and handed him back his phone which was still recording.

Sitting up Mic and Midnight glared at their friend yelling out SHOTA AIZAWA YOU ASSHOLE" but regretting it instantly when their heads pounded in agony. At that point, Aizawa stopped recording and was trying to get his laughter under control

"That was payback for the last time that I had a hangover," Aizawa said replied while sending the video to all the other teachers.

"You're a terrible friend Shota," Mic said sitting back in his chair and laid his head back on the desk.

"You brought it upon it upon yourself," Aizawa said sitting at his desk and booted up his computer.

Kira helped Midnight up "And you dragged poor Kira into it, shame on you Sho," Midnight said hugging the younger teacher.

"All I did was record it, besides you and I both know that once Eraserhead sets his mind to something there's no changing it so why bother trying to stop him," Kira said handing the R-18 hero some pain reliever for her headache and some coffee.

"Oh, Kira you wonderful wonderful woman" Midnight said gratefully taking the medicine and mug.

"Hey what about me? I'm hungover too don't I get some coffee?" Mic whined.

"Mic go get your damn coffee, Kira is not your maid," Aizawa said glaring at his friend.

"I AM HERE GREETING THE MORNING LIKE A HERO" All Might came through the door startling Kira as she poured a cup of coffee for both Mic and Aizawa making her scream which in turn made the erasure hero jump into action.

wrapping All Might in his weapon "All Might it is to damn early for your ridiculous antics plus what if Chameleon actually had a mug in her hand and spilled it on herself and gotten burned" Aizawa said through clenched teeth extremely pissed off that Kira could have gotten hurt.

"Eraser let him go, I'm fine he just spooked me that's all," Kira said trying to regulate her breathing.

Glaring at the number one hero "don't do it again" Aizawa said letting All might go and went back to his computer sitting down as Kira placed some coffee on the erasure hero's desk a small smile appeared on Aizawa's face but was gone before anyone would notice unfortunately the number one hero did.

"Here Mic this will help," Kira said handing the voice hero some medicine and a cup of coffee.

"Kira at least you care about my pain" Mic said throwing his arms around the younger teacher hugging her not noticing the dark aura surrounding the erasure hero.

"Alright Mic calm down and let the lady breathe," Midnight said getting the voice hero off of Kira before Aizawa dragged him off of her and beat him senseless.

Out of all the teachers Midnight was the only one who knew how Aizawa felt about Kira. So as often as she could Midnight tried to get Aizawa to tell their young co-worker but he would always find a way to get out of it and telling Midnight to mind her own damn business.

ONE HOUR LATER

"Time for homeroom," Aizawa said getting up to head to his class his yellow sleeping bag slung over his shoulder.

"Have fun eraser" Both Mic and Midnight called out to the erasure hero earning them a "eat shit and die and a middle finger before the man disappeared out the door.

"All Might you should probably get ready for your first lesson" Kira suggested as she too left the room as well.

"Yeah I need to get ready," All Might said and left the room to do just that.

THE END OF THE DAY

Aizawa was going through the footage of All Mights heroes vs Villians exercise and was mildly impressed with his students' performances until he got to heroes Midoriya and Uraraka vs Villians Iida and Bakugo footage.

the way he saw how Bakugo immediately came after Midoriya just didn't feel right to him. He would have to talk to Kira about it since she knows Bakugo and his family.

"Hey your still going through the footage," Kira asked as she and Mic came into the office.

"Yeah, I wanted to about the relationship between Bakugo and your brother?" Aizawa asked looking at her.

Sigh "They were pretty good friends when they were younger however when Izuku was diagnosed as quirkless that all changed and Katsuki started bullying him, I can't even tell you how many times I've had to patch Izuku up before our mom could find out about it." Kira explained leaning against Aizawa's desk arms crossed.

"Why would Izuku not want your mom to know? surly she would talk to Bakugo's parents about it?" Aizawa asked not understanding if his kid was getting bullied and hurt he would definately want to know.

letting out a small smile "Izuku didn't want Katsuki to get into trouble, My brother has always had a huge caring heart you'll see that for yourself as time goes on" She said standing up "I better go and get Izuku home, I really don't want him walking alone if he's still sleepy, I'll see you guys tomorrow" she said grabbing her stuff and leaving the room.

Just knowing that Bakugo bullied Izuku Midoriya since they were kids left A bad taste in Aizawa's mouth. The erasure hero would just have to keep an eye on both boys.

there's chapter four, hope you all enjoyed it. Please rate and review thanks.


	6. Chapter 5

UA Staff Love

Hey Anime26 here with chapter five, I'm very happy that all of you are enjoying this as much as I'm enjoying writing it.

Disclaimer: As always I don't own My Hero Academia or its characters, I just own my OC Kira Midoriya.

chapter five

The press had somehow heard that All Might was now teaching at UA.

So the next morning there was A crowd of reporters surrounding the school gate. One reporter by the name of Tomoka Ishikashi tried to talk to the students of 1-A.

Iida just said how wonderful it was to have All Might teaching the next generation of heroes.

Bakugo just ignored Tomoka, however, when she brought up the slime villain he got annoyed and told her to walk away.

"Excuse me sir but can you get All Might for us? Also, your kind of scruffy what's your deal?" Tomoka asked Aizawa.

"All Might isn't on campus today now get out of here you've disturbed my students long enough," Aizawa said making a shooing motion with his hand before walking away silently thinking "How does All Might get anything done with these people standing on his cape."

"Hey" Tomoka started going after the teacher, but her cameraman tried to stop her before the security gate shut and locked before she could step foot on campus.

"That thing almost killed me," Tomoka said from where she fell.

"Well it's designed to keep anyone who isn't a student, teacher or who has a special pass out," her cameraman said.

Unknown to them A great evil was watching the crowd.

Staff Room

Aizawa entered the going straight to his desk and prepared his lesson.

"Here looks like you could use some caffeine," A voice said from beside him, Looking up he found Kira standing next to him, holding a cup of coffee out to him.

A small smile formed on his face "Thank you" Aizawa said taking the cup their fingers barely brushing made his heart thump wildly in his chest.

Kira sat down at her desk and started working her on own lesson plan. not noticing Aizawa was watching her before going back to his work taking a sip of his coffee.

Homeroom

"Decent work on yesterdays battle training you guys, I've gone over the footage"

"Bakugo your talented so do go sulking like a baby when things don't go your way." Aizawa told the expolsive teenager.

"Yeah whatever" Bakugo answered back.

"Midoriya I see the only way you won the match was by messing up your arm again, worker harder and don't give me the excuse that you don't have control over your quirk. That line is already getting old you can't keep breaking your body while training here, But your quirk will be really useful if you can get a handle on it." Aizawa told

Hearing that made izuku smile in hope.

"So show a little urgency huh" Aizawa finished saying.

"RIght" Izuku answered back with a determined look.

"Let's get down to business, our first task will decide your future" Aizawa told the whole class.

the students

Is it another quirk test?

"You need to pick A class representative," Aizawa told his class.

kids

Oh good, just normal school stuff" the entire class thought relieved that it was a regular school activity.

The entire class went nuts with everyone wanting to be class rep.

"That's enough everyone" Iida ordered everyone to stop talking.

"The class representative's role is to lead others, that's not something just anyone can do, you must first have the trust of every student in the classroom. Therefore the most logical way to fill this position is the democratical way" Iida said.

"we will hold an election to choose our class rep" Iida suggested.

"It's pretty obvious you want us to vote for you," everyone thought when they saw Iida's hand raised in the air.

"Do what you want, just do it before my nap is over?" Aizawa said zipping up his yellow sleeping bag and fell over.

Minutes later everyone has voted, Izuku is shocked to see that he had received three.

"Alright you idiots who voted for him?" Bakugo yelled out.

"Did you think anyone would actually vote for you?" Sero said looking at the explosive teen.

Uraraka whistled to herself "maybe I'll just keep my vote to myself" she thought.

"Alright our class rep is Midoriya and our deputy is Yaoyorozu," Aizawa said.

"Really it's not a mistake?" Izuku asked shaking.

Sigh "how'd this happen?" yaoyorozu asked

the staff office

"Hey Shota how was homeroom" Midnight asked her best friend as he entered the staff room.

"It was fine Midnight, they picked Midoriya and Yaoyorozu as their class and deputy representatives" Aizawa answered.

"Izuku was made class rep," Kira asked as Aizawa sat down at his desk.

"He was, but he was shocked that he had three votes.

"Hmm I'm not all that surprised, kids have ignored or bullied him since he was four years old," Kira said sitting down at her desk.

"That must have been hard for him?" Midnight said from her desk.

"It was hard for all of us really, but since this school year has started Izuku has gained a couple of friends that I saw walking home with him the other night, I'm hoping over time my brother will have more friends he deserves it" Kira finished saying.

Midnight just smiles at the younger teacher "I'm sure he will Kira from what I've witnessed from the entrance exam he'll be just fine.

Lunchtime

"Ahh, finally time for some food I'm starving," Present Mic said coming into the staffroom getting his lunch out.

"Be careful Mic or you're going to turn into Fatgum" Kira teased as she sat down with her lunch.

"Don't tease like that chameleon, one Fatgum is enough?" Aizawa said eating the lunch Kira was forcing him to eat telling him that he needed more than just his jelly packs.

Everyone laughs at the jist when the security alarm sounds around the school.

"What the hell?" Mic said standing up Midnight, Aizawa and Kira doing the same.

"Mic let's go to the front of the school see if we can catch the intruders," Aizawa said going into hero mode to keep his students safe.

"I'll come with you guys," Kira said leaving right behind the erasure and voice heroes.

"We should get the students under control," Midnight told the rest of the faculty.

Reaching the entrance of the school the three teachers realized it was the media had come onto the school grounds.

"How in the heck did the press get in," Kira asked the other two teachers.

"Not sure? but we need to get rid of them" Aizawa said walking forward.

"Please just give us All Might" Tomoka demanded as she pushed her microphone into Mic's face.

"We said it's his day off," Mic said.

"Just give us a comment and on the recorded then we'll leave," A cameraman said.

"I know how you work, give you an inch and you'll want a mile," Aizawa said.

Mic moved closer to Aizawa and Kira and whispered "They are trespassing that means they're kind of like Villians why don't we just beat them up"

"Don't you even think about unless you want your name dragged through the mud, let's wait for the cops?" Aizawa told his friend.

police sirens could be heard in the distance "That's a wrap get these people out of our station" Mic said waving his arms.

after the breach

All right class rep are you ready?" Yaoyorozu asked Izuku once everyone was back in class.

Izuku still shocked answered "Um yeah we need to decide the rest of our class officers but first I want to say something, I'm happy you all want me to be the class rep but I don't feel that I'm right for the job however I believe Tenya Iida is. He took control and told us what was going on during lunch, He should be our class rep.

"If midoriya can get behind Iida than I can too," Kirishima said agreeing with Izuku's choice.

"Did you noticed how much Iida looked like the exit sign character?" Kaminari asked with a smile.

"We're counting on you exit sign" Sero put in his two cents.

the whole time Iida just stared wide-eyed at Izuku while the latter just smiled at him.

"This is a waste of time," Aizawa said from his sleeping bag "I don't care who the class rep is, just pick someone." The teacher said but on the inside, he was seeing what Kira was talking about the other day.

He could see that the siblings we're so much alike, and that thought made him want to smile, not that he'd show his class.

"What the heck, I got two more votes then him" Yaoyorozu said.

Meanwhile

Kira was standing with Midnight, Thirteen and Principal Nezu outside in front of the now-destroyed gate.

Why would anyone want to destroy the gate?" Thirteen asked as Kira walked to wreckage kneeling down to survey the damage.

"Simple it's A declaration of war," Nezu said.

Kira stood back up taking a look in the distance while thinking something big was about to go down and her little brother's class was going to be involved with it. She Just hoped they were ready for whatever it was.

There you go folks, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please rate and review.


	7. Chapter 6

**UA Staff Love**

**Here is chapter six of UA Staff Love, please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia or it's characters. I just own my OC Kira. **

** chapter six**

**The next day**

** Kira arrived at UA the next morning as tired as Aizawa looked. No matter what she tried She couldn't fall asleep last night because of what happened yesterday.**

**She's had A bad-feeling about the whole situation.**

** "Chameleon" Someone called out to her.**

**Looking to see who called her, Kira found thirteen walking toward her.**

**"Good morning thirteen, You're going with 1-A to the USJ right?" Kira asked her co-worker.**

**"Of course I"m excited to see what Eraser's class can do" Thirteen answered as they reached the staffroom.**

**Giggling "have fun with that" Kira said with A smile, but on the inside she was worried something was going to happen and her instincts were never wrong. she'd have to talk to eraser about it.**

**Just as she thought that, Aizawa walked into the room. sitting down at his desk he noticed a look on Kira's face that he didn't like. "something on your mind?" the erasure hero asked.**

** "I need to talk to you in private" Kira said getting up and grabbing his wrist so they could go talk without everyone overhearing them.**

**"Alright Chameleon what's the problem?" Aizawa asked in his usual tired voice but on the inside, his heart was pumping like crazy.**

**"it's about yesterday I've had this feeling something big is going to happen today that the students are going to get hurt or worse and my instincts are never wrong," Kira said who had closed her eyes until she felt hands on her shoulders.**

** Looking up to see Aizawa looking at her. "Kira nothing is going to happen," Aizawa said.**

**"You don't know that, anything could go wrong," Kira said with desperation in her voice.**

** "Kira if by any chance that something does happen the alarm will go off letting the rest of the staff know of the situation, plus it won't just be me and thirteen, All Might will be there as well," Aizawa said wiping her eyes making her realize she had started crying.**

**"No one is going hurt the kids especially Izuku, not while I'm around any way I'd die before I'd let anything happen to them," Aizawa said earning him a small smile "there's that smile we all love," he said with a small smile of his own.**

**"I guess I shouldn't worry so much if the three of you are there, both you and All Might are a force to be reckoned with and thirteen can be pretty scary as well," Kira said.**

** "Everyone on staff is a force to be reckoned with, however, you are on all another level entirely," The Erasure hero said as he rubbed her arms in an attempt to calm her down a little bit.**

**The bell rings signaling the start of homeroom**

**"I better get going before my students tear the class apart," Aizawa said as walked away from Kira only to look back when she called out to him.**

**"Give me your wrist?" Kira said walking to him taking something off of her wrist.**

**Curious Aizawa held his wrist out only for her to clasp something around it.**

** Looking at it the object Aizawa found a bracelet "It's my lucky bracelet.**

**"Then why put it on me?" Aizawa asked looking at the younger teacher.**

** "So I know you guys are okay" Kira answered with a smile.**

**"You know lucky charms are illogical right?" Aizawa said with A small smile.**

**"Just humor me will you, you better get going," Kira said as she walked back to the staff room the erasure hero right behind her.**

**20 minutes later **

** With class 1-A gone on their field trip, Kira still felt something wrong. **

**walking into the break room for some coffee when she spotted All Might in his deflated form.**

** "All Might !, aren't you supposed to be at the USJ with Eraser's class?" Kira asked with wide eyes.**

**"I used up all my time on my way here this morning' I've explained the situation to thirteen as soon as I'm able to I'll head over to catch the end of the training" All Might said with A defeated look.**

**Hearing that Kira left the room and grabbed her phone and started dialing Aizawa's number hoping he'd answer his phone.**

**Meanwhile at the USJ**

** "Let's get to work," Aizawa said, however, An inky black vortex appeared down by the water fountain the pro-hero turned to see villains step out of it.**

**"Has the training started, I thought we were just doing rescue exercises?" Kirishima asked with his hand shielding his eyes moving his get a closer look only for Aizawa to raise his voice.**

** "STAY BACK," The erasure hero said placing his yellow goggles over his eyes. **

**"This is real, those are villains," Aizawa said getting ready to defend his students.**

**"What, really villains? No way how can they get into a UA facility this secure?" Kirishima asked.**

** "Yeah thirteen why aren't the alarms going off?" Yaoyorozu asked the space hero.**

**"Good question I'm not sure" Thirteen replied.**

** "They are fools to break in here as this" Todoroki said.**

**"Thirteen get the students out of here.**

**Receiving a nod from the space hero Aizawa got ready to jump down the stairs however Izuku stopped him.**

**"What are you going to do, your quirk isn't suited for close combat," Izuku said.**

** "You can't be a hero if you only have one trick, I'll leave it to you thirteen," Aizawa said before jumping down the stairs.**

**"come on kids, this way" Thirteen urged the students to follow him.**

**Meanwhile back at UA**

** Kira was sitting with All Might and Principal Nedzu having a cup of tea still really worried she had tried calling both Aizawa and Thirteen and neither of them answered.**

**"I better get to the USJ," All Might said finishing his tea standing us and he buffed up and walked out of the room.**

**"Chameleon is there something on your mind, it looks like something been bothering you since yesterday afternoon," Nedzu asked drinking his tea.**

** "That whole thing with the gate has had me on edge since yesterday" Kira answered not wanting to lie to her boss **

**She spent fifteen minutes talking to Nedzu about the feeling she's had since yesterday when suddenly the door flew open revealing Tenya Iida.**

** "Iida what are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be at the USJ?" Kira asked the boy.**

** "There's been an attack, I just ran into All Might and he told me to come tell the rest of the teachers," Iida said as he caught his breath. **

**kira's eyes went wide as she looked at Nedzu for any orders.**

** "Chameleon will you gather up the rest of the faculty we have a job to do," Nedzu said a hard look in his eyes.**

**"Yes sir," Kira said leaving the room to do what she was told thinking to herself **

**(Izuku, Aizawa please be alright).**

**there's chapter six. please rate and review.**


	8. Chapter 7

UA Staff Love

Anime26 coming in with A new chapter, hope you all enjoy it.

Disclaimer: As always I Do not own My Hero Academia or its characters, I just own my OC KIra.

Chapter 7

Izuku stared in horror as He, Tsu and mineta watched their teacher be beaten by A weird-looking creature.

"What do you think of him Eraserhead, He's Bio-engineered anti symbol of peace, but you may call him Nomu," Tomura Shigaraki said.

(Aizawa's Thoughts)

this thing is breaking my bones like there twigs, I think he might he might as strong as All Might.

{end of thoughts}

"Well aren't you resealient, I wonder if All Might will show up if I kill A couple of kids?" Shigaraki said before rushing over to the three kids watching moving to grab Tsuyu's face ready to decay it like Aizawa's elbow.

Before Shigaraki could touch the young girl, the villain felt his quirk being erased "You are so cool Eraserhead" the villain said looking back to the erasure hero who had A pissed off protective look on his face his quirk activated despited being held down and his own life in danger.

(Aizawa's thoughts)

There's No Way in hell these villains are laying a hand on my students, especially not on Izuku, I'd rather die than let something happen to the woman I love, little brother.

{end of thoughts}

That was Aizawa's final thought before the Nomu smashed his face into the concrete and was knocked out.

"Crap, Crap, Crap" Izuku was saying in his head as he went to attack Shigaraki feeling his fist connect however when the dust cleared away he found that the Nomu had stopped his attack.

Suddenly the door to the building was smashed open by the person who was needed the most at the moment.

All Might was here.

"All Might your here" Miina Ashido and Ochaco Uraraka cried out in relief, seeing the symbol of peace.

"I got worried when Eraserhead or Thirteen didn't answer their phones, and on the way here I ran into young Iida who told me, villains were attacking so I rushed right over" All Might explained before ripping his tie off and punching the villains out who were getting close to the kids who were standing around Thirteen.

making his way down to the plaza punching every villain insight before grabbing Aizawa and apologizing to the raven-haired man for not being there.

Shigaraki went to attack Tsuyu again just as she flicked her tongue to grab Izuku however All Might grabbed the three kids out of the way.

"Young Midoriya you three get Aizawa to the entrance, I'll handle these guys." All Might said.

"But" Izuku started but was cut off by his mentor.

"Young Midoriya don't worry I got this" All Might have said with his usual smile and peace sign.

Izuku was worried but didn't want to argue so he just nodded his head and placed Aizawa's arms around his shoulders while Mineta grabbed his feet and headed to the entrance with Tsuyu

Yaoyorozu, Kaminari, and Jiro

"Hey, I said Don't move unless you want electric boy here to pay for your actions."

Some villain had Kaminari by the back of his jacket, the electricity user had a dumb look on his face from overusing his quirk but was scared.

Suddenly the villain was shot in the arm making him drop Kaminari. Yaoyorozu and Jiro knew only one person who used guns with their quirk, Snipe A teacher at UA, they were Saved.

the main entrance

Kira walked in with Present Mic and stood next Snipe with a very pissed off look on her face.

"Hey everyone helped has arrived," Iida said from his spot in front of Vlad King.

Villains who hadn't been knocked out yet rushed to attack the teachers however Mic gave out A wicked yell and blew them away.

Taking a look around, Kira saw how bad both Thirteen and Eraserhead were. "Chameleon lets head to the squall zone to access the situation there," Mic said walking down the stairs.

"Right" the younger hero followed her co-worker as the rest of the UA teachers went to the other zones while both Aizawa and thirteen were led to an ambulance to be taken to the hospital.

Tokoyami and Koda

Tokoyami just took out the rest of the villains when Present Mic & Miss Chameleon showed up.

"Are you two alright?" Kira asked the boys.

We're fine, they barely laid hands on us" Tokoyami answered.

"Good, Mic you have handcuffs right?" Kira asked the voice hero.

"Right here" Mic answered holding a few pairs of the metal bracelets.

Nodding "You boys did A wonderful job we'll handle it from here though so just stay back alright." Kira said earning a nod from both boys before taking a pair of cuffs from Mic and cuffed one of the villains.

A few police officers showed up to cuff the rest of the villains and hauled them out with Mic and Kira and the two students following.

Outside the USJ

"72 villains at least the ones we arrested anyway," Detective Naomasa Tsukauchi said leading the investigation.

"Detective, how are Mr. Aizawa and Thirteen has there been any word on their condition?" Tsuyu asked worried about their teachers.

"I asked the hospital to give me a call when they were finished with their treatment," Tsukauchi said as his cell phone rang. "And that's the hospital now"

minutes later

And Eraserhead's orbital bone is completely shatterd, there is a chance that his quirk won't be as it once was" A doctor said going over the injuries of both the teachers.

"Thanks, doctor," Tsukauchi said and hung up the phone "and there you have it. Besides those two the only other injured people were All might and the kid with green and black hair. But Recovery Girl is taking care of them back at the school"

Turning to An officer who had A cat head "Let's get these kids back to the school.

At UA

Kira was about to enter the infirmary to check on her little brother when she heard something that made her want to strangle the symbol of peace so with a very pissed off look she stormed into the room.

"All Might did I just hear that you passed on your quirk to my little brother" Kira asked in a very scary protective big sister voice that would make anyone want to pee their pants.

The older Midoriya sibling sudden appearance startled all the occupants of the room except for recovery girl.

"Chameleon I'm sure you just heard wrong" All Might said trying to placate the very pissed off aura surrounding Izuku's big sister, he wasn't ready to die today.

"Cut the crap All Might last I checked my hearing was perfect, now I believe both of you have some explaining to do," Kira said looking at both the symbol of peace and her little brother.

"Very well" All Might relented and started explaining everything to his successor's older sister.

After the older hero and hero-in training finished eplaining everything, Kira was quiet "Well I can understand the need to keep something like this A secret I'm not happy about it but I understand and I won't tell mom about this" Kira said.

Both All Might and Izuku released a breath, but Kira wasn't done talking.

"I said I wasn't going to tell mom about this, knowing her she'll flood your apartment, However, there is someone you should tell about all of this" Kira said looking at Izuku.

"Who?" Izuku asked.

"Think about it, He risked his life for you and your classmates today" Kira answered getting up from her chair.

"You mean Mr. Aizawa" Izuku answered looking down at his lap.

"Yes, maybe he can help you control it a little bit better then you can right now," Kira said placing A hand on her brother's shoulder looking to the symbol of peace hoping he would agree with her.

"Young Midoriya your sister is right, it wouldn't hurt to have some extra training and Eraserhead is the perfect person to help with that." All Might said.

"You don't have to tell him right away, give him some time to heal from his injuries and you can do it after the sports festival or even after the internships," Kira said.

"Yo Chameleon I'm heading to the hospital to check on eraser and thirteen want to tag along," Present Mic said poking his head in the door knowing this where he would find his young co-worker.

"Absolutely," Kira said before looking back to Izuku "I'll be back in A little bit to take you home get some rest until then and think about what we said.

Kira and Mic left the infirmary leaving All Might and Izuku alone. "should I talk to Mr. Aizawa about the extra training?" Izuku asked his idol.

"While I don't want anyone else knowing about this, Kira does have a point that Aizawa deserves to know, he did risk his life you and all of class 1-A today, but it's up to you," All Might said

Izuku just nodded and laid down to get some rest, he had a lot to think about.

**AT THE HOSPITAL**

** "Excuse me what rooms are Shota Aizawa and Thirteen in?" Present Mic asked as he and Kira showed a nurse their hero I"Ds.**

**"I was just about to go check on them if you'll follow me," the nurse said allowing the 2 heroes to follow along stopping by Thirteen's room first they all talk for a few minutes then head to Aizawa's room.**

** "Oh gosh," Kira whispered covering her mouth with a hand at just seeing Aizawa all bandaged up like a mummy. Mic placed his hands on her shoulders to keep her grounded.**

**"What was the extent of his injuries," Mic asked looking at his best friend hating what he was seeing but trying to keep calm for Kira's sake.**

**"Both arms broken, right elbow had the skin missing, face smash in the concrete shattered his orbital bone it's likely his quirk will never be the same as it was," the nurse told them of erasure hero's injuries. "I'll let visit for a few minutes," the nurse told them and left the room leaving the two heroes with their friend.**

**Kira stepped away from Mic and over to Aizawa's side placing a hand on his shoulder "Eraser you are a giant asshole, but thanks to you my brother and the rest of 1-A is safe and sound just like you promised, so rest up." the younger hero said placing A small kiss on his cheek before leaving with Mic. Neither of them noticed the erasure hero open his eyes and thanks to the bandages around his head couldn't see his smile.**

**(Aizawa's thought)**

** "I'll always promise to protect what you love Kira and also always protect you even if you don't need it"**

**was Aizawa's last thought before closing his eyes falling back to sleep.**

** end of chapter**

**there you go, folks, chapter 7 of UA Staff Love, hope you all enjoy it, please review. **


	9. Chapter 8

UA Staff Love

Hey everyone anime26 here with chapter 8 of UA Staff Love, I hope everyone is staying safe with the coronavirus going around, Anyway enjoy the new chapter.

Disclaimer: As always I don't own my hero academia or its characters, I just own my OC.

this chapter will be a flashback to when Kira and Aizawa first met during Kira's 1st year at UA.

chapter 8

15-year-old Kira Midoriya found a nice shady tree to eat her specially made lunch her mom had packed for her to celebrate Kira's first day of high school at UA high school.

Kira still couldn't believe she made it into the hero course. Even her little 3-year-old brother Izuku was excited to have a hero in the Midoriya family.

"Hey you" A voice caught her attention, looking up she found a boy who looked like he was a 2nd year staring at her.

"Can I help you?" Kira asked standing up a bit annoyed.

"Yeah you can give me your number and go out with me," the boy said wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Sorry, not interested now let me go," Kira said trying to push the boy away from her.

"Oh come on babe, we can have a lot of fun if you know what I mean," the boy said wrapping his arm around Kira's waist and pulled her closer to him. Kira has never been so disgusted by a guy and she had Hisashi Modoriya as a father, just as she was about to use her quirk when another voice spoke out.

"Do you mind keeping it down I'm trying to nap" The mystery speaker stepped out from the other side of the tree. It was another boy who looked to be 3rd year. "I was enjoying some peace away from a loudmouth cockatoo and you ruined it," the older student said.

Kira looked at the newcomer he had long black hair that reached past his shoulders, dark grey eyes that looked tired and strong jawline, he was handsome.

Aizawa's POV

finally lunchtime I can get a nap in 17-year-old Shota Aizawa thought to himself laying down on the grass under his usual tree closing his eyes and fell asleep.

10 minutes later

two voices A male and A female woke him up.

sighing "you know I was enjoying some peace before you started making noise" Shouta wasn't going to blame the girl it was obvious the younger boy was bothering her.

Looking toward the girl it was clear she was a first-year, long green hair with black highlights in a high ponytail, and the prettiest blue eyes he'd ever seen, little buttoned nose and light pink lips. She was most beautiful girl Shota Aizawa had ever seen in his life just looking at her had his heart pounding,

Normal POV

"Sorry senpai we'll get out of your hair," the boy said and started walking away trying to drag Kira along with him despite her struggling.

"I didn't say she had to leave, I didn't even know she was here until you started talking," Aizawa said shoving his hands into his pockets to keep himself from punching his junior and starting a fight on the first day of school.

the bell rings signaling the end of lunch pissing Shota off even more.

"Get to class and if I ever see you bother this girl again well let's just say you won't be much of a hero," Aizawa said.

"Tch whatever this chick ain't worth it," The boy said before looking toward Kira only to freak out when he saw that Kira had used her quirk to turn into a boy.

"Aah, what the hell" The 2nd year yelled out immediately let the boy faced Kira go making her fall to the ground causing her to cry out in pain.

Now Aizawa was mad, you never hurt a girl especially in front of him.

"Ouch, what a jerk" the girl's voice got his attention looking down he saw that she was rubbing her back.

"You alright?" Shota asked holding out his hand to help her up.

Letting out a small smile "Yeah I'll live, I apologize if I disturbed your nap I didn't know you were on the other side" Kira said taking his hand allowing to help her up off the ground.

"Don't worry about it, it was that idiot who woke me up?" Shota said letting go of her soft hand and trying not to blush at the thought. "You should probably get to class before you get in trouble," he said making her sigh and nod.

"Man so much for getting to enjoy my lunch," Kira said wrapping up her bento with an upset look. She was surprised when a rice ball and a jelly pack was set in front of her.

"Its not a gourmet meal but you'll have something in your stomach at least," the boy said placing the food in Kira's hand before leaving to go his class.

Kira was speechless, her senpai had just given her his lunch and she didn't even know his name.

the next day

Aizawa was back under the tree lightly dozing.

"E-excuse me" A female voice spoke out.

opening his eyes he found the girl from yesterday sitting up "do you need something?" he asked.

"I just wanted to give you this," she said holding out a small bento box to him. "it's for yesterday, you didn't have to give me your lunch especially when you don't know my name and that made me feel bad so here, I made it this morning," Kira said with a little blush on her cheeks.

"You didn't have to do this, but since you went through the trouble, You brought your lunch," he asked taking the box.

"Yes I was going to go find another tree to eat under" Kira answered

"You might as well just eat here," Aizawa said opening the bento and started eating.

It took a second before he heard her sit down and open her bento

"You were right about not knowing your name," Aizawa said taking a bite of the food enjoying the flavor.

"It's Kira, Kira Midoriya 1st year quirk two face" Kira introduced herself.

"Shouta Aizawa 3rd year, quirk erasure" Aizawa introduced himself as well.

the two continued to talk during lunch and became friends, Kira eventually met and became friends with Hizashi Yamada, Nemuri Kayama, and Tensei Iida.

By the time Aizawa graduated from UA, he found himself deeply in love with Kira Midoriya.


	10. Chapter 9

UA Staff Love

Hello everyone, Anime26 here with another chapter. I hope you are all staying safe.

Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia, I just own my OC Kira Midoriya.

Chapter Nine

Classes were canceled the day after the USJ attack, Kira walked into the teacher's office two days later.

"Morning everyone" Kira greeted her co-workers, they greeted her back. Sitting at her desk she noticed Aizawa's computer was on.

"Hey Mic would you happen to know why Eraser's computer is on when it should be off," Kira asked her loud co-worker.

"Not sure maybe it was left on the other day" Mic answered not looking the younger teacher in the face.

"I shut it down before I took Izuku home the other day, so do you want to try again," Kira asked folding her arms over her chest.

"Hey, guys quick question isn't Aizawa supposed to still be in the hospital?" Snipe asked walking into the room.

"supposed to be, why do you ask?" Kira asked the gunslinger.

"I just saw him walking toward his class" snipe said. Hearing that Kira glared at Mic.

"I'll deal with you later you cockatoo," Kira told the voice hero before rushing out of the room to find the erasure hero and try to talk him into going home and rest.

Reaching the giant 1-A door, she knocked upon getting the que to stick her head in "Hey kids sorry for the interruption but I need to have a little chat with your teacher." Kira said with a smile but Izuku, Bakugo, and Aizawa all knew better.

Sigh "behave for a few minutes" Aizawa left the room and once the door was closed Kira went loose.

"You are one big idiot," Kira said looking at him with a glare.

"What did I do know?" Aizawa asked not in the mood to be lectured.

"Its what you not doing, you're supposed to be in the hospital. Did you think it was a good idea to show your students how banged up you are?" Kira asked.

"That's exactly why I'm here to show them that despite being wrapped up like a mummy I'm alive besides I wanted to make sure Asui, Mineta, and Izuku were alright. Asui came close to having her face decayed like my elbow was, I erased the villain's quirk before he could even touch her on top of that they witnessed me getting my face smashed into the concrete" Aizawa said.

"So your here to check on the kids," Kira asked crossing her arms.

"I care about these kids' safety and health If I didn't then I would have expelled someone that first day without a second thought," Aizawa said.

"Alright I guess you're right, I get it, I don't like the fact that you're not in the hospital resting but I get it. Will at least take it easy and rest when you can?" Kira asked looking the erasure hero in the eye.

"That was my plan after homeroom I was going to go to the teacher lounge and try to get some sleep," Aizawa said when he suddenly felt arms wrap gently around him in a hug.

"That's all I needed to hear," Kira said tearing up Aizawa felt the salty liquid go through his shirt.

Kira let him go wiping her tears away " you better get back in there, I need to go deal with a certain loud-mouthed cockatoo" Kira said walking away to find Mic.

"What did that idiot do now?" Aizawa asked not feeling the least bit sorry for a mentioned cockatoo.

"I think the better question is what he did not do," Kira said stopping and looking back toward the erasure hero.

"Good thing I'm not him at the moment," Aizawa said standing by the classroom door.

"No, but you are a big grumpy cat" Kira teased before continue to walk away from the older teacher "I'll see you later eraser," she said before turning the corner.

lunchtime

"Hey Nemuri what's up?" Kira asked when midnight called her name.

Midnight handed the younger teacher her favorite meal from the noodle place down the street from the school.

"Oh thank you Nem, you didn't have to buy me lunch, I was going to go to Lunch Rush," Kira said accepting the food.

"It was no problem figured you could use it after a couple of days we've had," Midnight said handing Mic and Vlad their food.

"Yeah, that reminds me do we know how the villains knew about the about field trip?" Vlad asked taking a bite of noodles.

"Yeah, good question I mean we were the only ones besides Thirteen, All Might, Nedzu, and Aizawa knew about the USJ trip," Snipe said.

"That's a good point you don't think we have a traitor among us do you," Mic asked with a serious face.

"who knows," Kira said eating her lunch but thought to herself "how did the villains know about the trip?"

"Oh hey Shota I was just about to come and bring you some food," Mic said with his usual excitement upon noticing the raven-haired teacher Hubble into the staff office.

"How do you suppose I'm going to eat with my mouth bandaged up huh Mic?" Aizawa asked taking a seat at his desk.

"Well you have to eat something man," Mic said sitting down next to his best friend.

"As much as I hate those things I guess its those jelly pouches you're so fond of," Kira said looking at her co-worker.

At the mention of the jelly pouches, Aizawa had immediately started slurping one down.

"Ok seriously where the hell do you keep those things? let alone get one opened up," Mic said perplexed making everyone in the room laugh.

(author note: I'm not going to write the sports festival as much as I would like to I don't have the patience to write it out.)

A couple of days after the sports festival

Aizawa opened the class 1-A door

"Good morning class," he said while trudging up to the podium the students greeting him a good morning as well.

"Ribbit, Mr. Aizawa you don't have bandages anymore that's good news," Tsuyu said.

"The old lady went nuts with the healing," Aizawa said scratching his cheek "Anyway today we have a big class on hero informatics," he said.

that immediately had the kids on edge. "Oh No," they all thought at the same time.

"You'll need codenames," Aizawa said making the kids all excited.

"This is going to be awesome" some of the kids in excitement Aizawa activating his quirk to calm them down.

"This is related to the Pro-Hero draft picks I mentioned the last time we were in class together, normally students don't have to worry about the draft yet not until their 2nd or 3rd year actually but your class is different in by extending offers to first-years like you.

"Pros are essentially investing in your potential, any offers can be rescinded if their interest in you dies down before graduation though," Aizawa said.

Hearing that Mineta mumbles out "Stupid Selfish Adults"

"So you're saying we still have to prove ourselves even after we've been recruited" Hagekure pointed out.

"Correct, here are the numbers of the pros who want you to intern with them," Aizawa said as he brought up the information on the board.

"past years it's been more spread out but this year there is a pretty big gap.

"Todoroki got ahead of Bakugo," Jiro said.

"Yeah, its the exact opposite of how they place in the festival" Kirishima pointed out.

"the heroes probably weren't thrilled about wanting the one who was chained up" Sero Said

"If I scared A pro, they're just weak" Bakugo yelled at Sero hearing the comment.

"People want us," Uraraka said excitedly as she shook Iida back and forth.

"Midoriya you've got none, people were probably grossed out about how your fingers looked," Mineta said also shaking a disheartened izuku.

Momo turned to the duel-haired boy next to her "that's amazing so many pros want you to intern for them.

"It's probably because of my father's influence," Todoroki said with bitterness in his voice.

"Despite these results, you'll all be interning with pros got it, even those who didn't get any offers," Aizawa said.

"Oh, so we're all interning," Izuku asked.

"Yes, you've experienced combat with real villains at the USJ facility but it'll still be helpful to see pros at work up close and personal in the field first hand," Aizawa told the class.

"And for that, we need hero names," Sato said.

"Things are getting more exciting," Uraraka said.

"these hero names will likely be temporary but take them seriously or" Aizawa didn't get to finish his sentence.

"Or you'll have hell to pay later, what you pick today could be your codename for life you better be careful or you'll be stuck with something utterly indecent" Midnight had finished Aizawa's statement when she walked into the room.

"Yeah she has a good point, midnight is going to help you with picking your names, It's not my forte," Aizawa said reaching for his sleeping bag.

(flashback)

"Hmm so you haven't picked your codename yet," 15-year-old Hizashi Yamada asked his friend.

"It doesn't matter what I choose, I don't want to be in the spotlight anyway," 15-year-old Shota Aizawa said.

"Bro I got it, how about Eraserhead" Yamada excitedly said pointing at Aizawa.

"Fine whatever," Aizawa said agreeing with his friend.

(End flashback)

"The name you give yourself is important it helps reinforce your image and helps what kind of hero you want to be in the future, a Codename tells people exactly what you represent, take All Might for example.

Izuku thinks to himself a hero name I need something that embodies the kind of hero I want to be one day.

after homeroom

Aizawa and Midnight walk into the staff room.

"Hey, guys how did the hero name choosing go," Kira asked as Aizawa sat down at his desk.

"Just fine, your brother picked one that surprised and had me a little worried" Midnight said as she poured herself some coffee.

"What did he pick and should I be worried as well?" Kira asked the older woman.

"He picked Deku for his hero name he seemed pretty adamant about it, saying someone taught him it can have a different meaning and had a huge impact on how he felt about it," Aizawa said looking to the younger teacher "I don't think its something you need to worry about, but it wouldn't hurt to talk to him about it.

"Hmm offers for the first years are still coming in," Cementoss said looking at his computer.

"really who for?" All Might asked from behind the other teacher.

"It's for young midoriya," Cementoss said.

"For young midoriya, who is it" Upon reading who it was All Might gained a scared look on his face "YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME" he yelled out.

"Hmm All Might are you okay," Kira asked as all the other teachers glanced at the symbol of peace.

"Let's just leave him alone I get the feeling he's going to be a big pain in the ass with his antics," Aizawa said doing some paperwork that needed to be done.

After school

"Hey has anyone seen Iida," Uraraka asked looking for the class president to see he and Izuku wanted to walk home together.

"He's probably turning his form in right now," Izuku said as he opened the classroom door just as All Might appeared.

"I AM HERE IN A BIZARRE POSITION," All Might said

"Um yeah what's that about, and why are in such a hurry," Izuku asked his mentor.

"Hi, come with me a sec" the symbol of peace his successor.

"Um sure," Izuku said following All Might out the door.

"I'll get to the point, you received an offer from a hero who'd like to take you on as an intern," All might said.

"What, seriously who?" Izuku said in shock.

"Yes the hero's name is gran Tarino, he taught at this school back in my day, but only for one year, the man was my homeroom teacher, He knows about One For All as well," the symbol of peace told his successor.

"Wit so he knows how your quirks too, but how," Izuku asked.

"Gran Torino was the sworn friend of my predecessor, he retired a long time ago so I forget to count him along with the people who know, is this because of the letter I sent him about you, it's my duty to work with you but since you got an offer you should take it, h-here's the address," All Might said shakingly handed izuku a piece of paper, obviously scared.

"Just how scary is this guy," Izuku thought to himself.

Meanwhile

Aizawa is going through his students' intern forms talking to snipe about it. When he gets to Iida's form with only one place listed was the normal hero Manual agency in Hosu city.

Hmm that's strange he must have gotten better offers than this one" Aizawa thought "a hero agency in Hosu don't tell me"

"Hey Mic, Midnight and me are going to go grab some dinner do you want to come?" Kira's voice filtered into his ears, Looking up he found her turning off her computer.

"Sure I have some time before my patrol tonight" Aizawa answered turning off his computer as well leaving his desk following his friends/co-workers out the door.

Driving to their favorite noodle place the 4 heroes settled to enjoy the company and food, however, Iida's form was still heavy on Aizawa's mind he was getting a bad feeling about it.

"Hey you okay," Kira asked noticing the look on the erasure hero's face.

"I'm fine" Aizawa answered taking a sip of his drink not wanting to tell her what he was thinking or the other two with them they had all heard what had happened to Ingenium after the sports festival and Kira was worried about Tensei's condition and Tenya's mental state, and he didn't want to worry her more by telling her what he was thinking.

So instead he just put an indifferent face and tried to relax and enjoy his time before patrol with his friends.


	11. Chapter 10

UA Staff Love

Hello everyone, anime26 here with another chapter of UA Staff Love, hope your all staying safe and practicing good hygiene.

Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia; I just own my OC Kira Midoriya.

Chapter 10

The day arrived where the students had to leave for their internships. Aizawa took his class to the train station, Kira went along to say good-bye to her brother.

"Everyone has their costumes, right? Remember you do not have permission unless on patrol with the hero you are interning with. And do not lose them or anything." Aizawa told his students.

"Gotcha" Mina said excitingly lifting her hero case over her head.

"Speak properly Ashido, it's yes sir" Aizawa told the acid quirk user.

"Yes sir" Mina said in a more subdued tone making Kira giggle slightly.

"Make sure you mind your manners with the other heroes during your internships, now get to it" Aizawa finished speaking to his class.

"Yes sir" the kids spoke out before dispersing in different directions, Iida silently left to catch his train both teachers watching him.

"Iida wait, hey if you ever want to talk or anything just let us know" Izuku told the taller boy, Uraraka nodding in agreement "we're friends, right?" Izuku asked.

"Yes" Iida answered his two classmates before walking away again only with an ominous look on his face.

Both Aizawa and Kira watched the interaction with heavy hearts, they waited until all the kids were out of sight then they headed back to the school.

UA Staff Room

"Oh, hey guys are back" Snipe said when the two teachers walk into the room, sitting down at their desks.

"Yeah, all the kids are on their way to internships spots, however I'm worried about Iida since he chose to intern in Hosu" Aizawa said.

"He picked Hosu, isn't that where Tensei was last active when he was attacked" Mic asked.

"It was, you don't think Tenya will hunt down the hero killer do?" Midnight asked.

"Oh, come on, we've known Tenya since the day he was born, there is no way he would voluntarily hunt down the hero killer and fight him, Tenya knows better than that." Aizawa said however he still had a bad feeling.

Mic who did not like the tense atmosphere surrounding his friends tries to lighten the mood. "alright who wants to have a movie night at Kira's place" Hizashi volunteered the younger teacher's place to hang out that night.

Both Aizawa and Kira smack the voice on the back of the head.

"DON'T JUST VOLUNTEER ME/HER." Both teachers shout at the same time making everyone else laugh.

"Oh, come on Kira, when was the last time we hung out with A movie night" Mic asked "I'll pay for and bring pizza" he said as an afterthought.

Sigh "fine but the next time you volunteer me for something, I'll kick you into next month" Kira said before getting up to head to her general studies history class.

Later that night

Kira was setting for a relaxing night with her friends.

I got my friends; they got my back.

Answering the phone when she heard the ringtone, she set for her brother "Hey zuzu how was your first day with Gran Torino?" Kira asked her baby brother.

"Oh man, now I know why All Might was so scared of him" Izuku answered making Kira laugh. They talk for a little bit before A knock on the door catches Kira's attention, "I'll talk to you later Izuku" bidding her brother good night hanging up and went answer the door.

Opening the door, she found Hizashi holding two pizza boxes and Nemuri holding A couple of two liter of soda.

"Hey guys come on in, I'm surprised Shota isn't with you" Kira said closing the door.

"Oh, he's on his way, he told me he was getting dessert" Nemuri told the younger woman as they walked into the kitchen.

"Well go ahead and make yourselves comfortable you know where everything is" Kira said with A smile.

They set everything up when there is another knock on the door.

Kira opened her front door to find Aizawa in casual clothes with his hair tied out of his face. Not that she would ever say this out loud, but she liked seeing Aizawa like this he always looked relaxed and handsome.

Wait handsome where did that come from? Kira thought.

"Kira you okay?" Aizawa asked stepping through the door placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Hmm, oh yeah I'm fine, Zashi and Nemi just got here, they're getting themselves situated" Kira said trying to keep the blush off her face while letting the erasure hero in.

Aizawa heads to the kitchen to put the dessert in the freezer before grabbing his dinner and some soda.

"Hiya Shota was wondering when you'd get here?" Hizashi said putting his pizza slices on a plate.

"So, do we know what movie we're watching first?" Aizawa asked taking a sip from his glass.

"Since Kira was volunteered to host this movie night, she should pick the first movie" Nemuri said.

"I think that's fair" Shota said once again hitting Hizashi on the back of the head once again.

"Thank you Nemi, at least two of you are considerate" Kira said looking at both Nemuri and Shota who smacked Hizashi upside the head once more.

"Why do you keep hitting me?" Zashi asked rubbing his head.

"2 reasons, 1) because you are an idiot, and 2) I felt like it" Shota answered taking his plate into the living room just as Kira sat down on the couch, moving to sit down next to her before Hizashi and Nemuri could pick that spot. "what did you pick?" the raven-haired male asked.

"The crow" Kira said pushing play once everyone was sitting down. All four heroes watched and ate dinner enjoying each other's company.

When the movie ended, why don't you guys pick the next movie while I wash the dishes real quick" Kira said grabbing both her and Aizawa's plates along with their glasses, Aizawa grabbed Zashi's and Nemuri's plates and glasses and went to help.

"You don't have to help you know" Kira told her friend as she started washing the dishes Aizawa drying them.

"I don't mind, besides It's Hizashi's fault that we're here in the first place" Aizawa said taking another plate to dry it.

Smiling they continue the chore in comfortable silence until all the dishes were done. They went back into the living room "So what movie is next?" Kira asked.

"You'll see" Nemuri answered while pushing play, Not liking the way Nemuri said that Aizawa had to fight the urge to shield Kira from whatever Nemuri had planned. And he was right once the screen showed the title for the Blair Witch Project seeing that Kira covered her eyes and buried herself into Shota's side.

Staring down at the younger woman Shota wanted to wrap his arms around her to comfort her.

"Nemuri turn it off" Aizawa told his friend.

"Oh, come on Sho, it's barely starting" Whined to her friend.

"I don't care, you know Kira hates horror movie yet you purposely picked one to watch now turn it off" Shota said trying to keep his tone calm so Kira could calm down from her fright.

"Alright alright don't blow A gasket" Nemuri said turning off the movie.

"Hizashi pick a different movie will ya?" the erasure hero asked his other friend.

"You got it" Hizashi got up to pick the next movie. While he is doing that Shota was trying to calm Kira down. "Hey, it's alright, zashi is picking a different movie" Shota said.

The younger woman moved her head to see that the voice hero had picked Mulan one of Kira's favorites.

Smiling Kira sat up but aizawa could see she was still shaking. Luckily, he had a way to help her relax.

"Nem come to the kitchen with me" Shota said getting up.

Once they were in the kitchen, "alright shota go ahead and blow your gasket" Nemuri joked.

"What the fuck were you thinking Nem, playing a scary movie knowing full well Kira can't stand them" Shota said as he pulled out the ice cream he brought while Nemi grabbed the spoons.

"Oh, come on Sho she was all over you" Nemuri said putting the spoons in the small tubs.

Being terrified doesn't count as being all over me she would have done the same thing with Zashi if he were the one next to her" Shota said.

"Exactly, look shota you've been in love with Kira for years now, don't you think it's time to tell her?" Nemuri asked.

Sigh "look I get that your only trying to help however I don't want to ruin the friendship Kira and I have if she didn't want to be with me and I don't want to put her through that, just being around her is enough for me" Shota said taking two ice cream tubs and went back to the living room leaving Nemi in the kitchen.

Sigh "What are going to do with him?" Nemuri asked herself before taking the other two tubs into the living room with everyone else.

"Hey guys how about we call it a night" Kira asked once Mulan was over stretching her arms over her head.

"Yeah great idea, I'm going to be cranky if I don't get my beauty sleep" Nemuri said gathering her things.

"Yeah we don't need another Shota, he's cranky with or without sleep" Hizashi said earning a slap on the back of the head.

"Seriously Shota quit hitting me" Zashi whined making both Nemuri and Kira laugh.

In Hosu

A dark figure stood on top of A building. His soulless red eyes looking over the city searching for another victim.

A couple of days later

Kira was sitting at her desk when suddenly she once again got a bad feeling regarding her brother.

"Something wrong Kira?" Midnight asked from her desk making Mic and Aizawa look at their co-worker.

"I'm getting another feeling, and this one feels worse" Kira answered.

That is, it for chapter ten please leave a review, and I will see everybody in chapter 11. The song I used for Izuku's ringtone was step up from the Yugioh movie.


End file.
